On a Drama Filled Day
The teams travel to England for their next challenge. Two contestants jump off of Big Ben. Two others get to meet the Queen of England, and two people have to make tea. In the end, one team votes off their bossy leader. Plot The Screaming Divers and Killer Adventurers land in England for their next challenge. Andrea and Spenny volunteer to compete in the first challenge, jumping off of Big Ben. Andrea jumps first, and is declared the winner by Chris McLean. For part two, Kyle and Blain have to impress the queen. Hershell annoys the queen, asking her if she has fancy chocolates. Spenny wanders off and buys some scones. He later returns, and Blain gives one of the scones to the Queen. The Queen loves the scone, and declares the Killer Adventurers the winners of round two. Andrea and Zachary are chosen for their teams to make tea. Andrea finished her tea first, and Chris liked it, giving the win to Andrea and the Divers. The Adventurers voted off Webby for being too bossy. Cast Trivia *The episode title is a reference to On a Clear Day You Can See Forever. Voting Quotes *(CONF) Zachary: England has so much water, we might have to swim. No eating for me. *Webby: hey, hershell, if you throw this challenge for us I'll give you some chocolate. *Chris: For the first part of the challenge, Andrea and Spenny will have to bungee jump off Big Ben! Without bungee chords! *Chris: Do either of you know how big Big Ben is? Andrea: Um, no Spenny: No. Chris: It's over 9000! Meters that is. Andrea: Oh stop with the lame internet memes. Hershell: Its not his faults its popular. *Christian: Let Allison go. She's hot. *Covers mouth* *Chris: Kyle and Blain, you two will have to be able to eat, sleep, and burp British, because you have to impress out special guest! Queen of England: *enters* Ello. Allison: It's the queen, dudes! Kyle: *bows* Queen of England: How chivalrous. Kyle: Thank you, m'lady. Blain: You look dashing, Queen. *(CONF) Hershell: I just realized, shouldn't the Queen have some fancy chocolate lying around. Hershell: Hey Queen, do you have those fancy gold chocolates? Queen of England: You two are clearly both - *to Hershell* What? Hershell: Do you have those fancy gold chocolate? Queen of England: Chocolate? Chocolate is for peasants, people who like chocolate, and Americans. *Blain: Would you like a scone, your highness, courtesy of Spenny here? Queen of England: I'd very much like a scone! Spenny: *Gives Queen a scone* Queen of England: *Eats* I declare the boy with the scones the winner! *(CONF) Hershell: I need to get some chocolate soon or I'll go insane. Insane I tell ya! *Chris: Now, Andrea and Zachary, we studied England's culture for 10 hours, and we came up with the Britishest challenge: Make tea. *Webby: *Takes Hershell's chocolate, eats it, and throws it out* That's what you get for not throwing the challenge. Hershell: Webby just wants us guys to throw a challenge for an easy win. Some leader! Webby: So? It's called strategy. (CONF) Hershell: If he survives tonight and we merge he is so screwed . *Andrea: Told you Asian girls know how to make tea! *Chris: And the passports go to... Zachary and Isaac! Zachary: Yes! Chris: Blain! Blain: Yeah! Chris: Spenny and Webby, this is the final passport. You both racked up a lot of votes tonight. Well, one of you only got one vote. Spenny: I'm a failure. Webby: No comment. Chris: Spenny! *Throws passport to Spenny* Spenny: Yes! Webby: I demand a recount! Chris: *Recounts* Three for you, one for Spenny, one for Blain.